Coates pre-fayz
by gaia ladris-soren
Summary: Coates pre-FAYZ. ever wonder what happened at Coates before the FAYZ? well this is what i think happened. first story, really bad at summarizing! please read! some violence


Chapter 1. Drake

I smirked as i got out of the car and approached the door to Coates academy._'this should be fun'_ i thought._ 'no one will be able to escape my torment here.'_ "you must be Drake Merwin, come this way please" a women said. "i am the head mistress here at Coates, here is your schedule and room number. it looks like you are sharing a room with Caine Soren. now get to class". as i started to walk out she said "oh and drake, beating other people up is not allowed." i just turned around and gave her my shark like smile and walked out of the room.

I walked into my first class of the day which was history. I was 5 minutes late and everyone stared as I walked in. I glared at them and walked to the back of the class and sat at the only open desk. "get back to work" the teacher said to the class. Everyone proceeded to go back to work and talk. The boy next to me held out his hand. "I'm Caine Soren" he said. "Drake" I muttered. Caine let his hand drop when he realized I wasn't going to take it. "So, why are you at Coates" he asked. " 'cause I shot a kid" I responded with a grin, waiting for his horrified expression. Instead he looked thoughtful and said "you could be useful..." then the bell rang, meaning the end of class.

It turned out I shared every class with Caine. During math, which was third period we had to sit at tables of 3. I was sat at a table with Caine and a girl named Diana Ladris. "how did you get to Coates?" I asked Diana, instantly disliking her and thinking I could use it against her. "wouldn't you like to know" she sneered at me. "how did YOU get here?" she then asked. I leaned in close to her and whispered "I shot a kid... and I enjoyed it..." I leaned back to take in her expression. She looked fearful for a fleeting moment then regained her composure and put on a smirk. "well isn't that something" she said. "drakie's a sadist" I smiled my shark smile and said "I am, don't you ever forget it." This shocked diana and this time she couldn't regain her composure, she was scared. _'this' _I thought _'will be fun'._

After school that day I was walking around the halls annoyed at not being able to hit anyone all day when I ran into a kid. Well actually the kid ran smack into me. I grabbed the kid by his shirt. "Don't EVER run into me again" I growled at him. I punched him in the face, then the stomach, dropping him to the floor and pulling out the knife I carried on my at all times and put a few cuts into his legs. I laughed at the sound of his whimpering in pain, he couldn't even scream anymore. "Don't tell anyone it was me" I growled when I was done. He nodded and limped away as fast as he could considering I had almost broken his leg at one point. I walked back to my room carrying my now bloody knife.

As I walked back to my room I remembered that I had a roommate. _'who was it?' _I thought _'I can't remember who, but i'll find out soon' _I approached my door and without knocking barged in. As I walked in Caine and Diana looked up. Caine was standing in the middle of the room and diana was lying on one of the two twin beds in the room. "what are you doing here?" I growled at diana. "just helping Caine." she replied, delighted that she had managed to piss me off by just being there. "out" I growled at her. I grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the room, literally. I turned back to Caine and said "why was she here?" "she was helping me practice" he replied with a shrug trying to end the conversation. But I was having none of that I stepped forward and spun him around and drew back my fist prepared to punch him, then all the sudden I couldn't move. I was completely immobilized. I stared at Caine in shock when I realized he was doing it. "how the hell are you doing that" I said. "I" he said "have a power, I have telekinesis. I could pick you up and throw you through that wall" then he leaned in and whispered " remember that if you ever try to hurt me again" then he let go of my wrist, turned around and got into bed. "goodnight" he said then, using his power turned of the light. Leaving me standing in the middle of the room stunned and in the dark.

**AN: please review! any constructive criticism welcome! i look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


End file.
